Angry Duck
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Kisah singkat tentang Sasuke Uchiha, pesta ulang tahun, boneka bebek berekspresi marah dan Hinata Hyuuga. oneshot fic for Sasuke's Birthday. dont like dont read. mind to RnR?


"Nggak mau!"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Acara akan segera dimulai."

"Pokoknya nggak mau!"

Sasuke Uchiha melipat kedua tangan kecilnya di depan dada, keningnya mengerut kesal. Dari awal, dirinya sudah menyatakan tidak setuju dengan usul sang mama untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh, tapi rupanya pendapatnya malah diacuhkan. Lalu sebenarnya untuk apa ia dimintai pendapat kalau pada akhirnya setuju ataupun tidak pesta ulang tahun itu akan tetap ada? _Well_, hanya Nyonya Uchiha yang tahu jawabannya.

"Sasuke … demi Mama, ya?" bujuk mamanya lagi, tapi Sasuke malah melengos.

"Nggak!" jawabnya tegas.

Mikoto menghela napas melihat putranya yang keras kepala. Padahal bocah itu sudah memakai pakaian pesta, celana dan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Tapi Sasuke tetap menolak untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan bujukan dari sang kakak tersayang—Itachi Uchiha pun tidak mempan.

"Nanti pasti banyak teman-teman Sasuke yang datang. Pasti banyak yang cantik. Masa Sasuke tidak mau ketemu?" Mikoto Uchiha masih berusaha meyakinkan putra kecilnya kalau acara malam ini akan menyenangkan.

Tapi Sasuke semakin cemberut saat mendengar teman-temannya akan datang. Teman-teman sekolahnya yang perempuan banyak yang centil. Sasuke tidak suka mereka. Mereka merepotkan dan menjengkelkan. Hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namanya dengan tengil dan menangis kalau Sasuke membentak mereka.

"Aku benci anak perempuan!" bibirnya ia kerucutkan, yang malah membuat mamanya terkikik geli.

Mikoto melirik jam dinding di kamar putranya, tidak banyak waktu tersisa sampai pesta dimulai. Mungkin ia harus memakai cara terakhir untuk membuat putra bungsunya menyerah.

"Ya sudah. Tapi kalau nggak mau, nanti mama nggak akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan Sasuke lagi dan tanpa tomat, selama sebulan!" ancam nyonya keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Mata _obsidian_ Sasuke membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan mamanya barusan. '_Tidak ada tomat selama sebulan?' _

"Hah?"

**.._..**

**.._..**

**Title: Angry Duck**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll**

**For Sasuke's BigDay**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit ancaman dari sang Nyonya Uchiha, Sasuke mau juga keluar dari kamarnya. Bocah cilik itu sedikit takjub melihat ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah _ballroom_. Mama Mikoto lalu menggandengnya untuk bergabung dengan Itachi Uchiha yang berdiri di depan pintu, bersiap menyambut para tamu yang tampaknya mulai berdatangan.

"Nah, Sasuke sama Kak Itachi menyapa tamu di sini, ya?" pinta mamanya lembut. Sasuke mendengus pelan, tapi tetap mengangguk. Setelah itu Mikoto berbalik, menuju ke tempat suaminya yang sedang berdiri di atas anak tangga.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk ruangan _ballroom_ mini itu dipenuhi oleh tamu undangan—yang sebagian besar adalah rekan bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Teman-teman Sasuke memang datang, tapi bersama orangtua mereka yang tidak lain juga teman bisnis Fugaku Uchiha.

Menengokkan kepala, Sasuke meneliti keadaan ruang pesta yang sangat terang tersebut. Sasuke menatap kesal kedua orangtuanya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada sekumpulan anak perempuan seusianya yang merupakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka sedang terkikik-kikik, entah membahas apa. Saat sadar kalau sedang dipandangi Sasuke, mereka segera melambaikan tangan, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengedipkan mata. Sasuke jadi merinding.

'_Aku benci pink, merah, kuning dan orange!'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Semoga semua cita-citamu tercapai, ya," kata salah seorang tamu yang baru datang sambil menyerahkan kado.

Meniru gaya sang ayah, Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu untuk menyapa Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha." Tamu tersebut buru-buru pergi untuk menemui Fugaku Uchiha serta Mikoto Uchiha, yang terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan para tamu yang lain.

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Ia bingung, ini sebenarnya acara ulang tahunnya atau pertemuan bisnis.

Itachi melirik adiknya yang terlihat cemberut. "Jangan memasang wajah begitu, nanti teman-temanmu pada kabur, lho," candanya berusaha menghibur Sasuke.

"Biarin!" jawab Sasuke acuh. Pipinya malah menggembung kali ini. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut _duck-butt_ adiknya.

"Sst, ada tamu datang lagi." Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya begitu melihat beberapa tamu menghampiri.

Sasuke yang bosan hanya menatap tamunya tanpa minat. Kedua manik _obsidian_-nya lalu tertuju pada sesosok gadis kecil yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rupanya para tamu tersebut adalah dari keluarga Hyuuga. Dan seseorang yang ditatap tanpa kedip oleh Sasuke adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Teman sekelasnya yang pendiam, tidak merepotkan seperti anak perempuan lain. Hinata tidak pernah mengejar Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan para _fangirls_-nya. Dan karena hal itulah Sasuke jadi sering memerhatikan Hinata diam-diam.

Di mata si bungsu Uchiha, malam ini Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan kimono pendek berwarna biru muda. Sasuke terpesona oleh Hinata. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengakui itu, karena Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tidak akan kagum pada orang lain.

"Selamat datang," sapa Itachi ramah seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, putra keluarga Uchiha memang tampan-tampan," puji Nyonya Hyuuga. Wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut. "Hinata, ayo berikan kadonya," ucapnya sambil mendorong pelan gadis cilik yang bagaikan replika wanita tersebut.

Hinata tampak terkejut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk mendapati teman sekelasnya sedang menatapnya lekat. Hinata buru-buru menunduk. Pipinya memerah, membuatnya semakin tampak imut. Kalau saja tidak ada Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga, Itachi pasti sudah mencubitnya.

"U-um … umm … s-se-selamat ulang t-tahun, Sasuke-_san_!" ucap gadis cilik tersebut terbata. Kedua tangannya terulur ke dapan, menyerahkan sebuah kado yang berukuran sedang.

Sasuke mengerjap melihat benda itu. Alisnya lalu terangkat heran. Kado yang dibawa Hinata tersebut dibungkus dengan plastik kado transparan, jadi Sasuke bisa melihat jelas apa isi di dalamnya. Di tangan kecil Hinata, sebuah boneka bebek dengan kedua alis bertaut dan bibir mengerucut marah terbungkus dengan rapi.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sasuke menerima kado itu. "Makasih," gumamnya masih syok.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu, tapi dalam hati ia senang karena Sasuke mau menerima pemberiannya. Mamanya yang berdiri di belakangnya terkikik melihat interaksi yang menurutnya sangat lucu tersebut. Sedangkan sang suami, Hiashi Hyuuga hanya menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata-_chan_ main sama Sasuke-_kun_, ya? Kalian teman sekolah, kan?" Lagi-lagi gadis cilik itu dibuat kaget oleh perkataan sang mama. Tapi sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, Nyonya Hyuuga tersebut sudah lebih dulu pergi bersama dengan sang suami.

Hinata menatap punggung orangtuanya dengan sedih. Bagaimana bisa ia disuruh bermain dengan anak tergalak di kelasnya, yang bahkan mengajak bicara saja Hinata tidak berani. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti mamanya.

Hinata kembali menunduk. Kali ini ia memainkan jari-jarinya, pertanda kalau sedang grogi dan setengah panik.

Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati kelakuan dua bocah itu tersenyum tipis. Melihat dari gelagat Sasuke, ia bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya tentang putri Hyuuga tersebut. Itachi menyenggol bahu Sasuke, membuat adiknya menatapnya heran. Itachi lalu mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan.

Sasuke memutar mata _obsidian_-nya bosan, lalu menoleh lagi ke Hinata yang masih gugup.

"Ikut aku!" kata bocah itu sambil menarik tangan mungil Hinata, menuju ke luar rumah.

Kaget bercampur takut, itu yang dirasakan Hinata saat sadar tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke, tapi ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menolak. Si putri sulung Hyuuga itu hanya bisa pasrah kemana Sasuke membawanya.

**.**

**_.._.._**

**.**

Sasuke berhenti saat mereka sampai di taman samping mansion Uchiha. Ia buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata. Boneka bebek pemberian Hinata masih dipegangnya.

"Kau!" seru Sasuke sinis, jari telunjuknya teracung menunjuk gadis cilik yang berdiri di depannya.

Kaget, Hinata mundur perlahan gara-gara seruan galak Sasuke. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan tangannya menggenggam erat ujung kimono birunya.

Sasuke meletakkan boneka bebek tak bersalah itu di bangku dengan kasar, lalu melipat tangannya di dada sambil melotot ke arah Hinata. "Kenapa memberiku itu? Tahu nggak kalau cowok itu nggak suka boneka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang mirip bentakan, Hinata makin meremas ujung kimono pendeknya hingga sedikit kusut. Ia menunduk dalam, sedih karena Sasuke ternyata tidak suka dengan kadonya. Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam, gadis cilik itu memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"U-um … ano … h-habisnya … boneka itu … mirip S-Sasuke-_san_," jawabnya terbata-bata.

Walaupun takut, tapi Hinata tidak mau berbohong. Mamanya selalu bilang kalau bohong itu tidak baik, dan sebagai anak yang berbakti Hinata akan selalu berusaha untuk jujur. Alasan dia memilih boneka bebek yang berekspresi marah itu sebagai kado untuk Sasuke memang karena keduanya mirip—setidaknya menurut Hinata.

"Mirip darimananya? Jelas-jelas aku ini ganteng. Masa aku disamain kaya bebek yang lagi marah, sih!" balas Sasuke tidak terima sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah.

"H-habisnya … S-Sasuke-_san_ selalu cemberut, dan …" Volume suara Hinata semakin berkurang. Ia terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dan … r-rambutnya Sasuke-_san_ m-mirip sama bebek."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kecilnya. Matanya melotot semakin brutal. Tapi ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Hinata tidak sepenuhnya salah. Di sekolah ia memang tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu memasang muka masam. Tapi tetap saja, diberi kado boneka bebek marah membuatnya dongkol.

Sebuah ide lalu terlintas di pikirannya, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai licik.

"Aku mau kado yang lain!" katanya masih dengan nada kesal.

Hinata terkesiap. Mata _lavender_-nya membulat. _'Sasuke-_san_ minta kado yang lain?'_

Panik menyerang gadis mungil itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke penuh sesal. "M-maaf … t-tapi aku nggak bawa lagi …"

Sasuke pindah ke samping Hinata, lalu menyentuh pipi _chubby_ gadis cilik itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kalau gitu, ini saja."

"Huh?"

_Chu~_

Dua bocah itu sama-sama terkejut. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang bersiap mencium pipi Hinata, gadis kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berakhir dengan Sasuke mencium bibir mungilnya.

Hinata segera menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang langsung menjauh. Pipi Hinata yang sedari tadi merona kini jadi semakin merah. Di pipi Sasuke sendiri muncul samar-samar rona merah yang tertutupi gelapnya malam.

Hinata kembali menunduk rapat. Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat hening, sampai Hinata berbicara pelan. "K-kata mama, c-ciuman cuma boleh … d-dilakukan sama orang … y-yang udah menikah."

"Cih, dasar anak kecil!" ejek Sasuke, tidak sadar kalau umur Hinata hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengannya. Sasuke melirik Hinata dan mendapati raut sedih gadis tersebut. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

Beberapa saat berlalu sampai tubuh Hinata sedikit gemetar. Samar-samar isak tangis gadis itu terdengar. Sasuke menepuk dahinya—meniru kakaknya kalau sedang frustasi.

Sasuke meraih dan menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Saat Hinata mendongak, mata obsidian Sasuke menatapnya serius.

"Jangan menangis! Besok kita menikah, deh!"

Dan ucapan terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat si putri kecil Hyuuga yang _innocent_ jadi tak sadarkan diri, meninggalkan bungsu Uchiha tersebut semakin frustasi.

Di balik semak-semak, Itachi harus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar suara tawanya tidak terdengar. Ia tidak mengira Sasuke akan bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah sumringah Itachi berubah datar. Kemudian di keningnya muncul sebuah kerutan.

"Tsk, aku saja belum pernah _kissu_. Dasar _baka otouto_!"

**.**

**_.._.._**

**.**

**10 tahun kemudian …**

Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Keduanya baru saja selesai menyantap masakan yang dibuat Hinata untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum mengingat Sasuke menyantap masakannya dengan lahap. Walaupun Sasuke tidak memujinya secara terang-terangan, tapi Hinata tahu kalau pemuda itu puas dengan masakannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu. Gadis itu buru-buru beranjak, sedikit berlari untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar Sasuke.

Hinata kembali menghampiri pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. "Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata lembut.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Umm … aku bikin ini buat kamu," ucap Hinata pelan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru.

"Makasih." Sasuke menerimanya dan mulai membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya ada sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna hitam, dengan simbol kipas khas klan Uchiha di tengahnya. Hinata duduk di sampingnya selagi Sasuke meneliti sweater tersebut.

"Tapi ada yang kurang," nada suaranya terdengar nakal. Sasukemenatap Hinata tajam dan menyeringai, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"E-eh?"

"Aku mau kado yang lain!"

Hinata segera berdiri dan bersiap lari, tapi Sasuke sudah menariknya lebih dulu hingga gadis itu terjatuh dan berada di atas pangkuannya. Sebelum Hinata protes, secepat kilat Sasuke melakukan aksinya—yang sepertinya menjadi tradisi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

_Chuu~ _

Kecupan singkat di bibir itu membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Mata besarnya melotot ke pemuda yang masih menyeringai tersebut. "Sasuke-_kun_! Ciuman itu cuma bo—"

"Iya-iya. Besok aku akan melamarmu. Puas?" potong Sasuke cepat, membuat si gadis memukulnya pelan.

Dan kejadian yang berawal gara-gara sebuah boneka _angry duck_ itu terus berulang sampai Hinata resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**_..The End.._**

**.**

**.**

**Datar banget n gajelas ya? Banyak typo n bahasanya gaje. Gomen … ini fic yang bikinnya sangat mendadak. T_T**

**Buat Sasuke, happy birthday ya… moga ga songong lagi, cepet tobat n cepet jadian ama Hinata. haha. **

**Ini fic juga buat temen-temen yang ultah di 23 juli dan 24 juli *karena telat publish. Wish u all the best!**

**Oia, buat yang belum gabung grup SH dif b, mari join grup Devil and Angel (Sasuhina), okee?**

**Gomawo yang udah mau bacaa~ . :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh lho meninggalkan jejak dengan review, ^.~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
